


Til Death do us part

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Faith, Episode Tag, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's Wife journals about her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death do us part

**title: Til Death do us part**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
spoilers: SPN 9.03 I'm no Angel, feat. Mike's Wife  
series: Women of Supernatural  
words ~300  
Summary: Mike's Wife journals about her day.

  
===

Tuesday, October 22

Mike was feeling worse today.  He says everything tastes like burnt rubber.  We watched a Clousseau, the one where the old hotel keeper says "That is not my dog," and he smiled, and that's pretty good, all things considered.  He slept pretty well last night, only woke me up I think twice, but I cuddled him and that seemed to help.  More tests again tomorrow.   Good Lord, please have mercy.

Saw the saddest man today at church. The stained glass looked so beautiful today.  Seemed like he could see it -- he was looking at the statues too -- but he just looked so sad.  Then he spoke to me, and I could see why.  He'd lost his faith.  I felt so bad for him.

Why is it that some people keep their faith, trial after trial, doubts and all, and others never really feel it?  Sister Pauline told me once, she really feels God's presence in her life.  She's had more than one message from the other side.  Her mother, who long ago passed over, sent her messages to tell her aunts, all perfectly timed.  Why isn't everyone given that kind of gift?

Maybe they are, but they just can't hear it.

I've never heard a voice, speaking out to tell me what to do.  I never dreamed a prophetic dream or received a miraculous sign.  But in my heart, the blessings just add up.  The little things -- little nudges in the right directions.  And when everything seems awful, somehow I find the strength to go on.  There is no doubt in my mind that the Lord is with us. I hate to see Mike suffer, but I try to help him bear it, and God has given us so much, and now He gives me strength.  That's what we've been given right now, and we can't know why, or what good will come of it.   We may never know for sure.   But I do know, we've never loved one another more than we do now.  For better, for worse, in sickness and in health….

I believe that all things work for good.

And dear Lord, bless that sad, lonely man.  Such pain in his eyes. Send your sweet Angels to minister unto him -- let him know that he's never really alone.  This I pray, Amen.


End file.
